


No Broken Hearts In The Club

by ModerFunaM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shikamaru/Temari centric, and swearing, so much alcohol involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModerFunaM/pseuds/ModerFunaM
Summary: He ran his eyes across the pub and lost his breath when it got to the front door, where a group of girls were entering in a V formation, it felt like the time stopped, they walked in like they owned the place.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Bride, Shikamaru, someone's wife.

"Lights. Loud music. Dancing bodies. Drunk people everywhere. _Why do I always agree to this?_ Shikamaru thought while he exited the bathroom, dodging people on the hallway. The answercame right when he looked at the dance floor to see his friends having the time of their lives, dancing with strangers under the red strobe lights. Sasuke was leaning against the counter on their usual spot next to the bar’s entrance, beer on hand, laughing and watching Naruto do a crazy dance.

— God, he looks absolutely insane. If he doesn't stop drinking, somebody’s going to have to take care of him… — Sasuke said, when Shikamaru leaned beside him.

— What a drag, maybe we can leave him to the cleaning ladies…? — Shikamaru suggested, laughing a little.

— Well, wouldn’t be the first time. — Sasuke replied, sipping his beer.

Today was a different night, one scheduled for heavy drinking and inconsequence. Naruto got kicked by a girl he met on-line and was feeling bad about it all week. “I thought she was going to be it for me, the girl of my dreams…” He said to the boys on the day it happened. So they decided it was time to take his friend to see the world and meet some real girls too since most of them hadn’tfound their “other half”, the ones who did came along alone for support and left early, and that was okay, they were okay, 26 is not that old… Right?

 _At 26 my parents were already married and pregnant expecting me._ Shaking his head to lose the haunted thoughts, Shikamaru ran his eyes across the pub and lost his breath when it got to the front door where a group of girls were entering in a V formation, it felt like the time stopped, they walked in like they owned the place. They were all in black except for one, the one in the middle with the brightest smile he had ever seen. He scanned her head to toe, the high heels, tight white dress that made her skin look like something made by an artist, blonde hair in waves adorned with... A little bride vail crown. _Nice, really cool. The one who caught my attention is a soon to be someone’s wife. Congratulations, Shikamaru, you suck._ He though, while scanning the other girls.

They were five at total, two blondes, one pinkette, one brunette and one with hair so dark it almost shined blue, all beautiful with rosy cheeks probably from the drinks they had earlier that night. He turned his face back to his friends, now standing close to him and Sasuke, looking dumbfoundedly at the same girls just like every other person it the club, Sasuke included. The girls started walking towards the bar so they did what they could to pretend they were not staring at them two seconds ago, Naruto looked straight to Neji, confusion clear on his face.

— That girl looks so much like you, look at her eyes. — Naruto said, moving his head to indicate the girl with dark hair.

They turned again to look at the girls, silently wishing there was indeed a resemblance between their friend and one of them so the groups could meet. Neji squeezed his eyes and opened his mouth in absolute surprise.

— Hinata! — He said exasperated, meeting the girl half way to the bar, hugging and rotating her in the air. — You look so grown, god I feel so old! What are you doing here?

— N-Neji, hi! You speak like you’re 10 years older than me, it’s just we haven’t seen each other in so long! — Hinata said in a low voice, looking down at her feet and blushing when he put her back on the floor. — It’s a bachelorette party, my friend Temari is getting married next week and we’re out to celebrate. I don’t think you know her, but you sure remember Tenten… — Said the girl, pulling the brunette with braided buns to his sight.

— Hi, um wow, you look, er, wow. Sorry, it's just... You look amazing. — Said Neji, blushing and stumbling over words. The alcohol made his neat and organized exterior crumble and seeing his childhood crush was indeed a lot of pressure.

— Thank you, you look nice too. — The girl replied, blushing.

They engaged in conversation and the blonde in black walked in their direction, hair waving at each step, eying them up and down.

— Hi cuties, I’m Ino. Those are Hinata and Tenten. This is Sakura and the bride, Temari. It’s a pleasure to meet you. — The blonde said, pointing at the others girls with her and playing with her hair.

Sasuke nodded his head, Kiba flashed his killer smile, Naruto opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, looking between the pinkette and Hinata. They held this for some seconds until it got weird, so Shikamaru stepped in and decided to introduce them as functional adults would do.

— Sorry, my friends are complete idiots. I’m Shikamaru and this is Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto. That right there, is Neji. Congratulations on your engagement.

The bride, Temari, thanked him and laughed at the heatless insult he made about his friends, the sound made Shikamaru’s heart skip a beat. _Bride, Shikamaru, someone's wife._ He thought, trying to settle the tingling sensation on his chest. She looked so happy and that, as strange as it sounds, made him happy too. He wanted to hear her laugh again, all night if possible, as if it would be his last day on earth. He made a plan and turned his back on them for just a second to call the girl working at the bar that night, Akemi.

— Can we get a round of tequila shots for all and one Special Fire Shot for the bride, please? My treat. — He would make their night unforgettable, that was his plan.

— Let’s get this party started! — Ino said, coming forward to wait for the shots.

Naruto declined, he had too much to drink already and it seemed like he had other things in mind. _Not as stupid as I thought, they are all tracing plans._ Thought Shikamaru, looking around his friends, each of them had their eyes on a girl. So the night went on. After the third shot with the girls Shikamaru didn’t remember much things but dancing like crazy, Neji disappearing with Tenten, Naruto doing his crazy moves to impress Hinata, Temari’s laugh, her smile shaking the room around him, the whisper.

— Maybe in another life, you could be mine.

And then nothing.


	2. Dumb friends that remembered everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt like he somehow survived getting ran over by a truck.

He woke up naked on his bed, hair a mess and a headache that wouldn’t fade soon enough. Scrambling out of bed, Shikamaru stepped on his discarded clothes and phone, that was chirping with new messages.

*Lee at 6:40 am: Good morning, my best friends!! How was the rest of your night?

*Shino at 9:00: They are definitely asleep, Lee.

*Lee at 10:30: Guys? Is everything okay? Where are you?

*Naruto at 10:40: hdjnkam my head hurts, i think im gonna die but im okay

*Sasuke at 11:00: hn

*Lee at 11:02: Awesome! I bet you had the most fun! @Neji @Shikamaru, are you alive too?

*Neji at 11:02: i don’t think so

*Lee at 11:03: Nice! See you all later at my house, let’s have some quality time with friends and watch the soccer game!

*Choji at 11:05: I’m sooo in! I’ll bring the food!

He typed a quick message to assure them he was alive, kind of. He felt like he somehow survived getting ran over by a truck, so a day in bed was a nice way to recover. After drinking some water, he slowly made his way back to his happy place but when his head hit the pillow some lost memories flashed behind his eyelids. Lights. Loud music. Shots. Dancing bodies squeezing around him, hands touching his skin. Blonde hair, teal eyes. _Maybe in another life._ He groaned, feeling hot all over, hoping this was just a dream.

He woke up just in time to be late, but thank god he felt better. After a good shower and some more water he would be as good as new, aside from the strange tight feeling in his chest. When he was done, he grabbed some beer and peanuts to head over to Lee’s house, wishing they all had amnesia and forgot everything that happened last night.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t so lucky. Everyone was already there, sitting on the couch and eyes glued to the TV, the game was about to start. But when he stepped in the room right after Lee, the focus changed, all eyes were on him and he wanted to die. Or maybe just turn back and run to his bed.

— DUUUUDE! — The guys exclaimed, Naruto getting up to hug him. Shikamaru started to panic, trying to remember what happened to make his friends this worked up. Lee, Choji and Shino were exchanging looks, just as confused as he was.

— You’re a god, Shikamaru, I can’t thank you enough. — Kiba said, jokingly kneeling before him and extending his arms, like he was indeed saluting a god or something.

— Can somebody please explain what the fuck is going on? I can’t seem to remember what I did that was this good. — Shikamaru said walking past Kiba, who was already returning to his seat and red with laughter, to seat beside Sasuke with Naruto still holding him like a koala bear.

— Well, you somehow made those girls spend all night with us and this idiots think they found the love of their lives. — Said Sasuke, turning to him with a “are you dumb or what?” look on his face.

— What do you mean? That was because of Neji, one of them was his cousin, don’t you remember?

— Naruto sure does. — Replied Kiba, turning to Naruto to give a exaggerated wink. Neji faked a barf at that, not really wanting to know what happened between his cousin and friend. — Also, Neji and that Tenten girl disappeared right after the first shot…

— Oh my god, WE WERE JUST TALKING. — Said Neji, face red to adorn his lie.

— Hm, friends? Who are you talking about? — Lee said.

— Some girls on the bar, having a bachelorette party. Ugh, they were so hot. Like, over the top “I will step on you and make you ask for it” kind of hot. — Kiba said, dreamingly.

Everyone agreed, shaking their heads remembering the girls.

— Hm, Neji... Do you think you can, maybe, givemeyourcousinsphonenumber? — Naruto said, blushing and looking down, internet girl number 7 already forgotten.

— I can, but if you fuck this up with Hinata, I swear I'll hit you so hard on the face, you'd have to keep the online dating forever.

— I'll not, I'm telling you, this time was different. She's just so... And her smile, god... She has a nice body too, of course, but the way she talks...

Neji fake barfed again, hearing Naruto talk about his cousin was strange, but he could understand. The night before wasn't the first time he hooked up with Tenten, and it was always amazing, at 18 or at 27 they fit perfectly. He was drunk and so was she, but the night had a different spark, like they missed each other and couldn't keep their hands off the other's body. He shivered at the thought and remembered the note she left on his counter this morning. "Hope you had a great time, call me if you want to do it again or go out or something. I missed you, xoxo Ten". This is the second time she left the decision to him, on the first he cowered, never giving the call. _This time it's going to be different_. He sweared to himself.

— I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Shika. You made sure they stayed with us and we flirted with the single ladies, leaving you with the bride... — Said Kiba.

— Hum, well, that's okay, I didn't want to be with any of the... — Started Shikamaru silently, embarrassed to a point of loosing track of his words when his friends eyed him strangely. Choji immediately sensed his discomfort and decided to intervene.

— This player sucks, they should replace him already! — He exclaimed right when a player missed a shot, thankfully diverging all their attention back to the game.

But Shikamaru was still lost in thought. He was glad that they probably wouldn’t see each other again, it was a big city and the girl was saying goodbye to her single life this week. It made his heart clench, but it was for the better. One night was enough and he would get over that feeling, of course he would.

Later that night, when they were eating pizza, Naruto pulled out his phone to show them some pictures he snapped yesterday, the photos were all blurry and dark, but you could see exactly what they were doing. There was one of them all taking shots, one of the bride and the pinkette sandwiching Neji’s cousin while dancing, one of the blonde in black and Kiba staring at each other with bedroom eyes while dancing and one selfie of Naruto and Hinata. In the back of the last photo, you could see faintly two bodies pressed against each other, dancing. A small female silhouette hugging a ponytailed male from behind. The memories hushed through Shikamaru’s mind soothing his fears, they just danced and hugged, nothing more. Two complete strangers acting like they were best friends for years, but they did nothing wrong. He heard her voice again, silently whispering in his ear. She was right, maybe in another life and he would wait for it. But for now, he was in a battle between wanting to have more of that and hoping for it to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the small chapters, but it will make sense, I swear.


	3. Suicide by tequila.

It’s been 3 weeks since that party. On the first nights her eyes still haunted his memory, her words making him shiver with want and hope. But after some days, it started feeling more like something he read in a book, hope all gone, replaced by acceptance.

Shikamaru started getting ready to work, putting on his oldest dark jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and the bar’s green vest with his nameplate. He looked at himself on the mirror, the shirt covered his tattoos and for some reason, this made him uncomfortable. So he decided to change into his favorite black jeans, a black net undershirt and a short sleeve black shirt, showing all the black lines adorning his muscular arms. He was never one to show his body, but today he felt like it. Humming a song, he started heading to the bar by foot, admiring the night sky with only a few clouds floating around between a hole lot of stars.

When he got to the back entrance, Akemi was there, smoking a cigarette and looking like she could use a better job. Maybe even a better life.

— Tough day? — He asked.

— You know it, there’s a lady that’s drinking like her life depended on it. She’s terrifying, I almost called the security like 5 times.

— I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.

— Just, be careful okay? She looks like nothing but trouble. — Akemi said, holding Shikamaru’s shirt to stop him when entering.

He headed in, going through the looker room. _God, she’s so dramatic. It can’t be that bad._ He thought. Of course sometimes they had a special client that made their life complete hell, but this people only had one chance, by the tab he could find their name and send it to the security at the door. That way they were not allowed inside anymore. Walking to the bar, he was surprised to see a blonde mess with her head rested on the counter. _You see, she’s already asleep, I just need to put her in a cab and she’ll be okay._ As if she heard him, she groaned and extended her little shot cup in his direction, without even looking up.

— Oh, you’re back, drink lady! I was about to go get you. Tequila. Please. — The blonde mess said, voice shaking.

— I don’t think another shot is a good idea, miss. Do you want me to call you a cab? — He replied, shocked that she seemed so unfazed by the 5 shots that were already on her tab.

She looked up, eyes blurred that gave away her drunkness. Shikamaru didn’t think he would see her again, not on this life and not on this state. She looked like she had been crying, eyes puffy and red, dark circles around them. Her hair was down and in waves, but it looked sad, like she did. There was no light, no happy spark that made his heart swell. Something was clearly wrong and he almost felt like vomiting because of it.

She reached over the counter and grabbed him by the collar of his vest, eyes zeroing on his.

— I swear to god, if you call me miss again I’ll hurt you so bad you’re going to regret coming to work today. — She said, eyes unfocused and voice heated with anger. — Now, tequila… Please.

— For your information, Trouble, I already regret it. Do you prefer gold or silver tequila?

She laughed emptily, rolling her eyes, and waved her hand to signal “anything is good as long as it is what i’m asking”. He decided it was no use in denying her anything, but he also wanted to help, so he poured her a glass of water and placed it on the counter and turned to the other costumers.

On the 8th shot, she started talking to him.

—I remember you, from that night. You’ve seen it, took part on it... My little princess party as a cute girly bride.

Shikamaru nodded while cleaning the counter, wanting her to continue and get to the point, he was curious to know what happened to that person that filled the room with light and happy energy. Somewhere on his head he was happy she remembered him and that night, but everything was different now.

— Well, I tried to have my happy ending. — She continued. — And look where I ended up. Fuck, this is so stupid. Guys are the worst.

— You’re not dead yet. — Although she’d be if she kept drinking like that, Shikamaru thought. — Your happy ending can still happen. But yes, guys are the worst. Thank you, by the way.

— Oh shut up! And, obviously, the guy bringing me tequila is an exception. — She said, looking up and pushing the cup to his hands. — Now be an exception, and give me one more.

He served her cup with only half a shot, she wasn’t looking at it anymore, so she wouldn’t complain.

Shikamaru observed her for a little bit, she turned her ring around her finger. Like a tick, it looked like she didn’t need to think to do that even though her sad eyes were glued to it. She stayed that way for minutes, eventually looking up to him to ask for a shot. After two more, something snapped on her. She took off her ring and offered it to him, she was looking less sad, more in peace and even more drunk. He took the little silver band from her hand, not knowing exactly what to do with it, so he just tried to give it back to her. After denying two times and sending him to hell with it, she asked for another shot and he placed her engagement ring in his pocket.

— I’m taking a break now, okay? I’ll be back shortly, please drink some water. — He said, pushing the water towards her.

— Laaazyyy, I’m telling the owner. Okay Shiko, I’ll let you go if you give me one more.

He smiled, idea fresh on his mind. _Maybe she won’t even notice…_ He thought and turned his back to fill her shot glass with water, giving it back to her and walking fast towards the back door to the looker room.

— MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL END Y... — He heard her faint scream and winced. He should call someone, send her home or to a friend’s house. _That’s it, a friend, Neji’s cousin._


	4. Drunk and disorderly.

Shikamaru called Naruto as soon as he found his phone in his locker mess, it was late but he new the boy would pick up. And Shikamaru was sure his friend was still talking to Hinata, since he couldn’t stop talking about how her eyes were perfect, and body, and soul, and smile…

— Shika? What the hell… Aren’t you working? Why you’re calling me at 2am?

Shikamaru explained the situation and asked Naruto to call Hinata, so she could come take Temari home. Unfortunately to both, she was traveling and wouldn’t be home until the other day. He turned off his phone, desolated. What would he do? He didn’t know anyone from her group, not even a family member. _You could take her home with you._ His traitor mind suggested, but he shook the thought, that would be a drag and she was completely drunk so nope, not a good idea. His phone rang on his hand with a call from an unknown number, he answered immediately, hoping it was someone coming to his rescue.

— Hi! Shikamaru, right? This is Sakura, I’m Temari’s friend. Is she okay? Hinata called and gave me your phone number…

— Yes, hi. I called because I really didn’t know what to do, she’s drinking a lot and I can’t seem to stop her or send her home.

— Damn, she said she was going to be okay. We could call her brothers, but uhm, no that wouldn't be a good idea... Can you stay there with her? Ino and I are out of town on a conference, Hinata’s traveling too and Tenten has a really important work interview tomorrow. Of course, we could call her, but she’s been waiting for this opportunity for so long… 

— I’m the one to close the bar today, I’ll get my car and can take her home afterwards. Can you please send me her address?

After a whole lot of "thank yous”, “i'm sorrys” and “please be patient to her, she’s going through somethings” Sakura hung up and he headed back to the bar to deal with the drunk blonde monster. He was shocked to see she looked more in peace now, water cup empty before her. Although, when she saw him, all the peace in her eyes got substituted by anger and she stood a little on her bench seat to point at him.

— Traitor! You’re just like other men, Shiko. Now give one more shot so I can forgive you or suffer my wrath. — She said, drunkly slamming her little hands on the counter.

— It’s ShikA, Trouble. ShikAmaru, see? It’s on my nameplate. And I’ll give you one more shot if you tell me what’s going on.

— Three shots and I’ll tell you anything you want to know. — Temari answered smiling, eyes sparkling with mischief.

He felt tempted and in the end Akemi was right, she was nothing but pure trouble judging by the crazy smile she was giving him. But no, he needed to get her home to safety and not to the hospital, for christ sake.

— One and a half, and you answer one of my questions.

— DEAL, SHIKO. — She screamed, clapping her hands like she won a war.

He decided on giving the shots slowly, he still had two more hours of work and it was better for her to sober up a little bit. He continued to fill her cup with water and give her snacks, but it was like giving salad to a toddler. She would look at the food like it was insulting her, and maybe it was, he couldn't know what was going on in her mind.

On the last 15 minutes of work, he was already cleaning everything and getting ready to close. There was only one costumer left, waiting for her last shot. Shikamaru poured it to her, wondering how she survived that night of heavy drinking intercalated with sobbing and cursing all men in the world. She sure looked a lot better than he would after 13 shots, he needed to admit. Temari was now up, swinging left to right with the beat that was still playing in the club.

He tried to explain what they were going to do, the plan was simple. They were going to his place, taking his car and then he would take her home. But she didn’t give a damn, she wanted to stay there enjoying the music. So he turned it off and she stared at him like he destroyed the only source of happiness of her life, but her angry eyes had almost lost its effect on him. Almost.

They walked out of the club, closing the door behind them and started heading to Shikamaru’s apartment. The night was still dark, but you could see it was almost time for the sun to rise, the sky going from a dark blue to light purple shade. After a few moments of silent walking, Temari looked at him looking completely sober.

— He cheated on me. — Temari said, almost whispering. — We were engaged for almost a year planning the wedding, celebrating five years together. And he ended it all by cheating with some girl from his high school group. The worst part is that I already knew he was doing it, you know? I felt something was wrong, just couldn’t believe he would be that mean. Or didn't want to believe. It’s been going on for years…

Rage filled him, how could a guy be that stupid? Shikamaru wasn’t normally an aggressive person, but in that moment he swore to punch the man responsible of turning that happy, smiling bundle of joy into this drunk, whispering, sad mess. He took a deep breath, his anger wouldn’t help her right now.

— I’m so sorry. Seriously, I don’t understand why someone would do that, isn’t it easier to just break up? God, what a douche.

— Right?! That’s what I said. I caught the motherfucker with the girl in my bed one day before the wedding. Seriously, it was like he was making fun of me, as if he could do anything he wanted under my nose and I wouldn't see it. — She said, looking distant and then angry, like she was replaying the scene in her head.

— So you decided to come over today and what? Try suicide by tequila? Am I getting this right? — Shikamaru asked, holding her arm when she lost balance in the uneven sidewalk.

— At first, I was going to forgive him. I didn’t want to be responsible for ending a five year relationship.

— It’s not any of my business, but that doesn’t seem like a good… — He started, but she interrupted him mid sentence.

— I know what you’re going to say and I know, really. That’s why I was alone at the bar, the girls would say the the same thing and it wouldn’t help. I needed to think, to ponder my options… I’m 27 and giving up 5 years of relationship, earlier today I was freaking out about it, I really don’t want to die alone. — She said, taking a deep breath like she was either going to puke or start crying. — But maybe that’s my destiny, I won’t accept cheating just because I’m afraid of the future. I deserve better than that.

— That’s a really good decision, Trouble. — Shikamaru said, turning to send her a small smile and giving her arm a gentle squeeze.


	5. Make me forget.

They walked in silence after that, looking at the sky. He could see the glow on her eyes again, it was crazy that she looked better than she did before the huge amount of alcohol she drank. _This must be a special power or something, like a phoenix rising from the ashes._ Shikamaru laughed at that thought, she started the night looking like the undead and ended like the beautiful girl from that first night. Of course, you could still see the dark bags under her eyes, but the light was there again, her hair shined a little brighter, eyes no longer red from crying reflected the night sky like nothing he had ever seen. She followed him without questioning, making the last turn to his building and going straight to his apartment. Temari was inspecting everything inside it, but her eyes stopped on his couch and she calmly walked towards it, belly flopping on top of everything there. Shikamaru sighed, he knew he would end up having to carry her to the car. He told her he was going to take a fast shower and then they’d head out, but she was already snorting lightly and that would be the only and best answer he was going to be receiving. He took a picture of her laying comfortably on his couch and sent it to Sakura along with a message saying she was, as incredible as it may seem, alive and okay. The answer came almost instantly.

*Sakura PinkHair at 4:12am: Thank god this girl has an insane alcohol tolerance. Take good care of her, okay? Or I will kill you. Thank you again! :)

_This girls are insane, what have I done?_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he started the shower. He actually took his time under the hot water and decided to wash his hair, knowing she’d still be dead asleep and that would give him a much needed time to think. This was an unusual night for him, that because he felt an easy connection with her and she was suffering. Just like the first night, he wanted to see her happy and if she wanted to drink to ease her pain, he’d be right beside her to help her through it and don’t let her die.

So that’s what he did. After the shower, he put on old pijama pants that hang low on his waist. As he was about to put a shirt on, there was two soft knocks on the door, he knew who it was and hoped she didn’t puke on his couch already so he opened the door without questioning and hoping for the best but certain he would see Temari looking like she did earlier that night, the undead version. She was there, but she looked even better than before, red cheeks and wet lips caught his attention. The view was even better for her and she took some seconds to appreciate it, he was skinny and tall but the muscles were visible, adorning every line of his body. His hair was wet and dripping on his shoulder, making her mouth dry, thirsty with want. The air was dense between them and she made the first move.

He didn’t have any time to process what was going on before there was a tiny body pressed to him, lips on his, impatient to deepen the kiss. His body responded on its own, there had been so long since he had been with anyone, so he pressed her body against the door, grabbed her neck and pushed his thigh between hers. Shikamaru’s body was ready for anything she wanted to do with it, only coherence in his mind were the words _YES! FINALLY!_ playing over and over again. Temari’s hands were everywhere, running up his back and down his neck to his shoulders and then tracing the muscles on his stomach, long nails scratching lightly on his skin leaving a small red path. Her muffled sighs and moans made his brain turn to mush and when he let go to of her mouth to explore her neck, the words that were being whispered in his ears made him come back to reality.

— Yes, please Shikamaru, more. Make me forget. Please. — Temari said, voice low and shaky filled with hope.

That wasn’t right, he couldn’t go further, she was drunk and hurting. He’d be taking advantage of her fragility and that was really not his thing. Temari didn't want him, but to forget what she had been through. A revenge. And he couldn't be that to her, so he took a step back and held her against the door, putting some space between the two to breathe in some sense.

— I’m sorry, I can’t do this now. You know I want to, but not like this.

She looked at him, feeling lost and about to cry. She’d been rejected, how could he do that to her?Temari wanted him now, needed him. If the alcohol didn’t work then maybe this would and she needed to try. But he said no, and the whole in her chest felt bigger and for an instant she felt like a child. So the tears started to run for what seemed like the thousandth time today but this time it felt different, when the tears made her nose run she turned a horrifying shade of green, eyes wide and hands in motion to cover her mouth. Shikamaru instantly knew what was going to happen and turned into action, pushing her towards the toilet and holding her hair up as she puked half of the Jose Cuervo bottle she ingested that night. _Thank god I cleaned the bathroom today, this is going to be a long night._ He thought, kneeling beside her on the floor, trying to tie her hair as best as he could and rubbing her back like he did to his friends so many times. 


	6. Last drop of dignity.

He woke up startled, hearing his phone ringing on the table, where he left it last night. He had his back on the wall in front of the toilet, legs were stretched on either side of it with Temari in a little ball sleeping propped against the shower stall beside him. He silently got up, being careful to not wake her up because she needed to rest, he thought about leaving her there, but she was definitely uncomfortable and considering how much she puked on the day before, there was no way she was doing it again. So he took her in his arms and carried her back to the couch, positioning her the way she was last night before he went to the shower. It was 12pm already and he was hungry, so he decided to make some breakfast food, with scrambled eggs and bacon. _It’s also good hangover food if the zombie decides to wake up._ He thought, looking up from the kitchen counter to see her again. Temari looked deep in sleep, right arm stretched out of the couch and mouth slightly opened, snorting. He lost count of how many times that girl threatened him and now she was there, sleeping like an angel on his couch. Maybe not like an actual angel, more like a vicious mother bear angel, something that could kill you if it really wanted to but if you kept your distance, you’d be okay.

He was lost is his thoughts, even forgetting to prepare his meal, when he heard a noise from the living room again. Shikamaru didn’t know what to expect, so many things happened the day before he was afraid she was going to hit him to death.

— Ouch. My entire body hurts like a bitch, you need a better couch. — Temari said, walking slowly to where he was, sitting on the counter stool and resting her head on her hands. She was moving like the day before was just a dream and she was having a slumber party at her friends house. — Why would you let me drink like that, Shiko? I thought we were friends.

— I’m sure your body hurts from all the puking and sleeping on the floor, definitely not my couch. — He muttered in response. — And that’s not my name, Trouble. I told you a thousand times already.

— Well, Trouble is not my name either! — She said, rolling her eyes and wincing at all the light. — So let’s restart this then. Hi, my name is Temari, nice to meet you. — Temari smiled a little, holding up her hand to him.

— Hi, stranger that puked on my bathroom and slept in my house completely drunk, I’m Shikamaru, it’s a pleasure to meet you. — He said, jokingly. — Do you need anything? Maybe a toothbrush or something.

— That would be nice… Do you mind if I take a shower as well? I’m staying at my brothers house and he’d have so many questions if I came home like this… — She said looking down to her clothes to hide her blushing. — God, I’m certain if I have to listen to Kankuro doing his typical “drink responsibly” speech I’ll puke on him.

Shikamaru nodded towards the bathroom and explained where she could find towels and a new toothbrush. When she entered the bathroom and closed the door he realized she needed clothes too. _Or not._ His traitor mind provided, together with some images that illustrated a possibility to what could happen if he didn’t. He shook his head, trying to make it go away and headed toward his room to find some clothes that would fit her. He chose an old black shirt from the bar, with his name embroidered really small in white, and black shorts he barely used anymorebecause he always preferred larger clothes and those were two articles he was about to send to charity. He wouldn’t mind if she took them and never gave back.

He knocked on the bathroom door and opened it only enough to put the clothes next to the sink, the shower stall was dark and he obviously wasn't going to peek around. Then headed out to start cooking while humming some song he heard online, something about a hot girl anthem. While the bacon was frying, he decided to give some attention to his neglected phone, rubbing his temple when he saw more than 5 calls from his mom and almost 300 messages.

*Dad at 11am: Hi, Shika. Akemi just told me what happened yesterday. Can you give me the girls name so I can send to our security?

*Mom at 11:03: What happened yesterday? Why are you not answering your dad? Are you okay?

*Mom at 11:05: Why bother having a phone if you’re going to ignore your parents like this? ANSWER THIS DAMN PHONE, SHIKAMARU.

He sighed, typing a quick response to his family group, saying he had a long night and just got up from bed, he’d go over to theirs later. On a private message, he told his father the girl was a friend and she was going through something but that wouldn’t happen again, so there was no need to ban her.

His group chat with friends was crazy, so many messages coming in he could barely keep up so he just ran his eyes through it, there was something about Neji having a date and Naruto saying to Hinata he could give her a ride from the airport to her house although he lived across town from it. He laughed and returned to his breakfast/lunch.

— What’s so funny? — A voice asked behind him making him jump.

— God, wear a bell or something. — He replied trying to find his last drop of dignity he was sure was deep inside him somewhere. — My friends are idiots. And well, it looks like yours are too.

— You should have put it with the clothes if you wanted me to wear it. And yeah, at least they like each other, right? Are you talking about the long haired dude and Tenten or crazy moves blonde and Hina?

He turned to her with a plate in hand and when his eyes landed on her tiny body engulfed in his clothes he decided it wasn’t such good idea after all. The shirt was big, but still showed her curves and the shorts so tiny it looked like she wasn’t wearing any. She had her hair down, still wet and brushed backwards. _Stop it, you’re staring. You’re pathetic._ His mind reminded him, so he looked down and pushed the plate to her, turning to the refrigerator to get them something to drink.

— Both of them actually. Neji’s been talking about your friend since forever, we all thought she wasimaginary or an old dude pretending to be a girl online. And Naruto, well, yes he is very passionate about his dance moves, but it looks like he's also head over heals for Neji's cousin. Speaking of friends, maybe you should call your pink haired friend, she was worried about you yesterday...

She groaned something about how she knew he’d call someone, why did he do that and how she was going to hear about this for days “you motherfucker” while pointing accusatorially at his face. They made small talk and Shikamaru made sure that when she started getting quiet and looking a little like the day before he changed the subject, making an ironic comment he knew would make she laugh.

After eating, she needed to go home to her brothers but suddenly stopped at the door and turned to her new friend.

— I’m sorry for all the trouble. Thank you again, Shikamaru. You’re a really nice person. — She said while looking down to her feet.

— It’s okay, Temari. I’m sure we’ll see each other again since our friends are complete idiots in love.

She smiled and turned away, he could swear he heard a muffled “I really hope so”, but it was definitely something created by this traitor mind of his.


	7. Gaming nights.

They weren’t wrong after all, their friends made them see each other very often, going out for dinners, bowling and bars. Naruto and Hinata were officially together, same for Neji and Tenten. Temari said Ino was not one for serious relationships and Shikamaru knew Kiba wasn’t either, so they kept an easy "if both of us want, then we'll hook up” type of relationship that was working nicely for both of them. Sasuke and Sakura were friends, although everyone in the group knew they wanted to be more than that, but their egos were too big to let them take the first step. It was nice seeing their friends like this for the first time, full of happiness and hope that some of them lost after a few failed tries. Shikamaru and Temari turned into good friends, sometimes when they went to the bar and Shikamaru had to work, she’d keep him company sitting on the stool and making fun of his bartender skills. When he could enjoy the night with them, they’d dance together and laugh at their friends, anyone who looked at them assumed they were a couple, but in the end of the night they parted ways and kept living their lives like they didn’t want to be anything more than that.

And that night wasn’t different. They all went out to dinner before going Sasuke’s place for a gaming night. Sasuke wasn’t really happy about having people over, but he was the only one that lived in an actual house and Sakura annoyed him into offering it. At first they played Mario Kart, taking turns to see who would win the ultimate ranking but the girls got bored of it fast. That’s when Ino decided to “spice it up a little bit” and of course that meant alcohol was going to be involved. Taking a vodka bottle out of her purse, she explained what they were going to do, that was playing a game called Alcoholic Among Us, a version of the real game that consisted in pouring water in all their shot cups but one. The person who drank vodka needed to pretend they didn’t and all of them would vote who they thought was the impostor, the one who drank the alcohol. Needless to say they all ended up crazy, some making out, some talking about crazy things, some sleeping and the rest were dancing in the backyard to some songs Kiba chose.

Temari was dancing along with Ino, while Shikamaru and Kiba were sitting on the floor watching them move. Yes, the girls were amazing and yes, that was a dream to anyone who liked girls. But Shikamaru only had eyes to one of them, wearing a beautiful lilac dress with a red belt Temari moved like there was no tomorrow, hypnotizing him, making his chest ache and his mind go crazy. Kiba moved beside him whispering something about how he couldn’t take any more of that teasing, forcing Shikamaru up to move closer to the girls, next to the pool. But once Temari and Ino saw them approaching, they looked at each other with a look that would make anyone run for their lives and they should have done it. The girls ran towards them, Ino pushing Kiba first to the pool and then jumping beside him in a cannon ball. Shikamaru looked them and then at Temari, waiting for her move.

— I really hope you don’t have your phone with you. — She said, all crazy smiles and soft eyes before she pushed him. But he wasn’t that dumb, he turned them in the last minute, so she’d be the one to fall inside the cold water, when she emerged he was laughing like crazy but she wasn’t mad, in fact she had a devious smile on her face. She started getting out of the pool and he gave two steps backwards, he knew what she was going to do and that wasn’t something he planned but that was okay, he only needed to be faster than her.

When she got out completely, he started running towards the soccer field, dodging her moves to try to catch him. He got tired really fast and thought she was going to give up, obviously that was when she attacked, jumping on him and knocking them on the soft grass. They were laughing while she was on top of him, straddling his hips all wet, breathing heavily and that was a sight he wanted to have more often in life. He held her tights, hands running up to give a gentle squeeze to her hips and she left out a soft moan that made his own hips move on their own, thrusting up just a little but enough to make them touch each other on that sensitive area. She moaned again and his breath hitched.

— I want you. — Shikamaru said looking her straight in the eyes.

But then, all pleasure left her face and she looked guilty, like she made something wrong and was afraid he was going to get mad. She moved out of his lap, sitting on the grass beside him.

— I’m so sorry, I don’t think I can do this right now. I like you, but I’m not ready yet and… — She said, hands moving to her eyes like she was about to cry.

— Hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize, I understand. Please, I’m the one who should apologize here… — He said, sitting up and removing her hands from her face to give her a soft smile. — Now let’s go back inside, okay? We need to get you some dry clothes, I don’t want you to catch a cold or something.

They headed back toward the house holding hands, Ino and Kiba were making out in the pool so they didn’t bother them, at the living room Naruto, Neji, Lee and Choji were playing Mario Kart again while Hinata was sleeping with her head rested on Naruto’s leg, Tenten and Shino were talking about politics while sitting on the counter, Sasuke and Sakura were on the couch, the girl was sleeping with her head on his shoulder and he looked so uncomfortable but was trying his best not to move. Shikamaru gave a small smile, they all looked so content and his heart felt full, he hadn’t felt happy like this in ears.

— You look really dumb. What are you thinking about? — Temari said when she got out of the bedroom where she changed, he was still staring at his friends.

— I don’t know how and when it happened, but you all feel like family to me. — He said, looking back at her.

She looked at their friends and gave a little smile, one that was soft and exclusive for moments like this.

— I know exactly how you feel.


	8. Adding up to the bad boy style.

Things stayed like that for some more weeks, they flirted a lot, but mostly joking around. Their relationship was somewhere between good friends and dating, but they were happy with it even if their friends didn’t understand sometimes. Some of them — Ino mostly — tried to push them together faster, tired of seeing them like that, but she knew what was going on. Temari and her ex had a really long and hard relationship, everything was right for the wedding even thought the girls suspected about the cheating fiancée, but the girl never wanted to listen, saying that he wouldn’t do that to her and they were wrong. That almost ended their friendship more than once so they gave up, Temari needed to see it for herself. The bachelorette party was a good plan, they wanted to show to the bride that there was more to the world then just marrying for convenience and Shikamaru was a great asset to it, he fit the plan perfectly without even knowing about it. After that night, Temari was different and after coming home earlier from work and seeing her soon to be husband fooling around with other girl, she made the biggest decision of her life, letting go and respecting herself. Because of this, they all respected her need to wait and to think a lot before starting again.

But sometimes, the universe gets tired of waiting.

Shikamaru was working at the bar, tending their costumers as always, but sometimes stopping to listen to Sakura’s complaint about how Sasuke was a dumbass and Naruto kept trying to push them together even though they said they were just friends. She was sitting at what turned to be Temari’s seat, but after the latter got recruited to dance with Ino, Hinata and Tenten, Sakura took her place to use their friend as free therapy. She was rambling and complaining nonstop for what seemed like hours to Shikamaru, and he was trying to listen to her, he really was. But his mind was someplace else, actually a few meters before them at the dance floor. The boys stayed in the corner, leaning against the wall talking, Sasuke was looking tired and hopeless like he just gave up on a fight. Shikamaru ran his eyes through the dance floor, stopping to admire his new friends dancing together, they looked incredible and all the guys in the club were thinking the same thing, if the way they were looking at them was something to go by. Temari was wearing a short strapless black dress, her hair was in a single ponytail so you could see her neck and shoulders glistening with sweat under the strobe lights. She looked amazing as she always did, moving to the beat and feeling the music, he wanted to be right there with her. He sighed.

— Have you ever thought about how maybe, one day, Sasuke will find another person to be with? I know you like him and can assure you he likes you too. But he’s a stubborn guy that won’t make the first move, so I think you should do it. Step up, show him what you want or one day you’ll have to deal with the fact another girl did it before you. — Shikamaru said, turning to Sakura. He was about to apologize when he saw her face with wide eyes and gapping mouth, but she wasn’t looking at him, it looked like she didn’t even listen to what he said.

He followed her gaze to a guy by the door, he had blonde hair and looked completely drunk. By his sides there was a brunette boy with an orange beanie and a small red haired dude, Shikamaru had never seen them before, but they looked like they were there to bring caos. And by the look on Sakura’s face, he was right about that.

— I need to get Temari out of here… — Whispered Sakura, eyes lost looking for her friend, she got up and marched to the dance floor. The group by the door seemed to recognize the pink haired girl and followed right behind towards their friends that were still dancing, not noticing the commotion.

When Sakura noticed they were following her, she stopped and turned to the blonde guy in the center, face crunched in rage telling him he should go away. The guy shoved the her out of his way to get to Temari, looking her up and down. She was as shocked as the other girls were, but there was a discomfort in her eyes that Shikamaru had only seen once before. That’s when it all clicked to him, that blonde guy was her ex fiancé, the one who cheated on her.

— Tsc tsc. — The guy said, disapprovingly, holding Temari by the arms and pulling her towards him. — You look like a whore, Missy. You shouldn’t be acting like that, you’re still mine, don’t you remember?

Seeing the guy touching Temari like that made Shikamaru act on instinct, moving around the bar to get to them as quick as he could, leaving his waiting costumers. When he got to them, he held the guys hand that was holding Temari, looking at him dead in the eyes with a rage he couldn’t hide even if he wanted to.

— You better let go of her right now. — He said, saying the words through clenched teeth.

— It’s okay, Shikamaru. I can deal with this. — Temari said, looking weirdly to him, her voice was shaky and it made his blood boil.

He could see their friends around them, looking shocked at him. They had never seen Shikamaru lose his temper, he was always so calm and collected that seeing him like that made them weirded out to a point they couldn’t react. The guy let go of Temari’s arm, turning to him with a killer expression.

— Shikamaru, huh? So you’re the guy she’s been cheating on me with, right? I saw her with your shirt on some days ago and I’m going to teach you a lesson to why you shouldn’t mess with my girl. — The blonde said, nailing a punch to Shikamaru’s left cheek. It wasn’t the first time he got hit by a drunk guy at the bar and probably wouldn’t be the last, he stumbled backwards a little, one hand on his cheek and the other on his knee.

— DEIDARA, STOP! — He could hear Temari scream somewhere beside him.

— So this is what I’ve been substituted for... A lightweight who can’t even take one punch. You used to choose better, Missy. — Deidara said, turning back to Temari and holding her by the chin.

Shikamaru was never one to choose violence, but a little voice in his head made him remember the promise he did the day they were going back to his house after Temari told him what this guy did to her. He straightened his back, looking at the little bit of blood that came out of the cut Deidara manage to leave on his cheekbone. He looked straight at the guy and gave a wicked smile.

— Looks like this lightweight here needs to teach you how to throw a punch. Yours are quite weak.

He threw himself on top of the blonde, toppling him to the floor. Shikamaru was putting all his rage on his fists that were hitting the guy on the face, one after the other. He was seeing red, as if he lost control of his body. On the third hit, his friends were around him, pulling him from Deidara, that was almost unconscious at the floor.

Shikamaru could see on the corner of his eyes Hinata running to the door to get security but his eyes were stuck on the floor that had blood all over. He felt ashamed of losing control like that, in front of his friends and Temari. When security came, he told them to lead the three guys outside, they were banned for life and if they tried to come again they should call the police.

Everyone was silent, waiting and watching for his next move. He moved toward the bar, every client was staring at their little scene, when a hand stopped him in place.

— You should go home, dude. I can take care of the bar for you, I still remember how to run things around here. — Kiba said, offering a soothing smile.

And then Sakura was on his face, poking his cheekbone where the cut was. He winced, looking down again.

— You won’t need stitches, but maybe someone should make sure you get home safely, you shouldn’t drive tonight. Let’s get you some ice, okay? — She said, in a serious tone, then she held his bleeding hands to her face. — This looks okay too, no need for stitches or X-rays. Hum, and by the way, I listened. You’re right, thank you. — He nodded in response, giving his work jacket to Kiba and walking to the bar to get the ice pack they kept in one of the freezers.

Still on the dance floor, Naruto turned to Hinata telling he’d take Shikamaru home, but one look from Temari was enough to make him shut up and understand that she was doing it because they needed to talk.

Shikamaru felt numb, his cheek and hands were not even bothering him at all, but the shame was making his knees weak. He rarely lost control and there was no reason for him to do it with his friends ex fiancé, well, not for his friends at least. But seeing Temari so uncomfortable and sad again, that guy holding her arm, saying she was his... Somewhere in his mind there was a little monster saying he should go after Deidara again, to make him regret. But he would never, what he did was embarrassing enough.

Temari’s mind was racing, still trying to understand what had happened, she didn’t know what to say to him. So she just followed Shikamaru to his car in silence, extending her hand to take the keys without looking up. The drive was silent, both minds working on things to say, planning what should they do and say. Shikamaru was the one to break the silence when they entered his apartment.

— I’m sorry. — He said, still not looking at her. — I shouldn’t have done it, but seeing you that uncomfortable and that guy treating you like you were the one who fucked up… I’m sorry.

Temari looked at him like he said something in greek, confusion obvious in her face. She huffed in disbelief, but the corners of her mouth were turning up just a little. Shikamaru was trying hard to understand what was going on. 

— You’re joking right? Why are you apologizing? — She said, laughing a little. He was in shock, not understanding what was happening. — I thought you were silent because his punch messed with your head or something. I was starting to distrust Sakura’s medical skills!

— So you’re not mad that I just beat your ex boyfriend up?

— What? Of course not! He deserved it, he punched you first! And if you hadn’t, I would. — She said, turning to him and taking a step forward in his personal space, extending her hand to his face to trace her thumb on top of the fresh cut on his cheek. — Thank you for defending me, i’m just sad you got hurt because of it. Although, it sure adds up to your bad boy style...

After his shower, Temari helped on cleaning the cuts and bruises that were forming on his hands and cheek. After she took some pictures to send to Sakura, assuring to the girl that Shikamaru had no signs of having a concussion after all, she brought his hands to her mouth to give the bruises a light kiss. He stayed still, as if one movement could make him wake up. Temari moved her hands to his face, kissing under the little cut that was already a little purple and then she gave him a peck on the lips, then another one and another. He knew what she was doing, taking the first step. She was ready and so was he, and he couldn't stop thanking the universe for putting this girl on his life. He was punched because of it, but he was glad, he'd do it again if he had to.

— It was totally worth it. — He said, pulling her body to his and deepening the kiss."


	9. Black lace panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter, if you don't enjoy reading this type of content, you can just skip it! There's nothing here that will change the story at all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

— It was totally worth it. — He said, pulling her body to his and deepening the kiss. Temari lowered her hands to get under his shirt and started pulling it up, stopping the kiss only to get it through his head. She moved her hands down again, stopping at the waist band fumbling a little to open the button.

— We don’t need to do this today, Tem… — Shikamaru said, touching his forehead to hers and breathing heavily. He was so turned on, the adrenaline from earlier that night coursing through his veins again, and anyone with eyes could see she was too.

— I want you. — She said, just like he did the week before while they were laying on the grass. And that was all he needed to know before she pushed him against the wall and attacked his mouth again. Her hands found the front of his pants and palmed his already hard dick, he moaned against her mouth and squeezed her hips with his hands.

Temari let go of his lips, going down his neck and stomach until she was kneeling in front of him, eyes connected to his and a devious smile on her face. His whole body shivered with the view, wanting to burn it into his mind and when she helped him off his pants, locking her eyes to his while giving a tentative lick on that sensitive skin, all the coherence left his body and the moans and grunts started flowing freely. She started sucking him off, her right hand moving on his length where she couldn’t reach with her mouth. Temari forced herself to take more of his length, closing her eyes to concentrate, and when his head touched the back of her throat, his hand moved instinctually to her hair, pulling a little. She opened her eyes again and moaned around his cock, the vibrations coursing through his whole body and making his legs falter. He stopped her movements, pulling her up before him and giving her a deep kiss, he could taste himself on her mouth and that was even more of a turn on.

He turned and pulled her agains his body, taking a deep breath when his length touched her still covered ass. He could watch her from a mirror right in front of them, she had a small blush covering her cheeks and eyes locked on his as always. Shikamaru decided on giving her neck a little more attention, biting and sucking marks right under her ear while his hands unzipped her dress and pushed it down. Looking at the mirror again, he was happy to see she had no bra on and the only thing keeping him to see her full body was a small piece of black lace panties she happily pushed down. He ran his hands on her body, drawing the curves of her waist and heavy breasts, his right going down to touch her on her most intimate area, happy to see she was enjoying it as much as he was.

Temari turned to him again, carefully taking him by the hand to his bedroom and jumping on his unmade bed, she was pulling him on top of her, but he had other plans in mind. He laid down with his face in the middle of her legs, watching her body squirm with anticipation and her face blush. He took small tentative licks, watching all her reactions to his movements to find just the right place. When he did, Shikamaru pushed a digit inside her tight hole, moving in pace with his tongue, making Temari moan and scream. After a few seconds of this, her body started to shake and, with a scream, she collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. It was a privilege to see her come undone, he was sure he had never seen something so endearing.

— You’re so beautiful. — He said after she stopped trembling.— I’m so happy you’re part of my life.

She pulled him up to her face, legs wrapping on his waist and squeezing tight.

— I want to come again with you inside me. — She said between bites she was giving his shoulders and neck. Her words were so honest, so full of desire, that Shikamaru had to hold back his instinct of giving what she wanted to put on a condom. When it was done, he lined himself to her entrance and slowly pushed inside her to the halt. He changed his position slightly and thrusted again, hitting a spot that made her see stars while moaning his name so he insisted on it. When he was close to his edge, he took her hand and moved it between them to her pussy.

— Touch yourself, I want to see you come again. — He said while still thrusting inside her, holding her on the back of her neck.

And so she did, reaching her second climax of the night and clenching so hard around his length, he couldn’t hold on any longer. He collapsed on top of her body, they were sweaty and tired from their busy night, but couldn’t be more content about how things turned out. He kissed her and it was different, with less desire but more passion, more admiration. She hugged him tightly to her, sharing the feeling of happiness that was light in the air between them.

— I’m so glad you stayed with us that night. — She said."


	10. Question too hard to answer in a single chapter...

They exchanged looks, both of them clearly remembering everything that happened to them that couldn’t and shouldn’t be said to a child. Temari walked towards two of her favorite men in the world, putting her hand on her husbands shoulder while looking at her son. She didn’t know what to say to him and wished the happy feeling in her chest would magically turn to words, it would make more sense.

— Are you going to answer me? How did you two meet? Was it love at first sight? — Shikadai said, moving his hands and looking outraged. — You just stood there, looking at each other like you were living it all again…

— Hum, you see, it’s a little more complicated… — Shikamaru started, still trying to think if it would be best to just tell his son everything… But the child had just turned 12, he was too young to understand. Temari stopped him with a look.

— Well, we met at a party and... — She said, eyes locked on her husbands bending over the give Shikamaru a quick kiss. — I think it’s safe to say it was love at first sight.

Shikadai said something about how they were gross and he was going out to meet with his friends, but his heart felt warm to see their family so tight together and to know that maybe one day he’d have what his parents do. He stood at the door just to listen to what they were talking about in the living room couch.

— I still love you, Trouble.

— And I love you, Shiko.

His parents were crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I always wanted to write something like this and I'm so happy with how it turned out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Shikamaru/Temari fanfic. Really hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, English is not my first language so please excuse any gramatical errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


End file.
